James Adams
James Adams (born James Choke) is the main protagonist of the first series of CHERUB books. James is a former CHERUB agent who begins his CHERUB career in The Recruit and retires at the end of the book Shadow Wave as a Black shirt and goes to a good university in America. He is the long-term love interest and on/off boyfriend of Kerry Chang. Early life James grew up in London with his mother Gwen Choke and his sister Lauren Adams, with regular visits from Laurens dad, Ron. James was spoiled as a child as his mum was very wealthy owning a shoplifting criminal empire taking orders from people then getting people to steal the requested items The Recruit James starts in Combined science with Samantha Jennings teasing him about his Mother being fat. James gets extremely annoyed and shoves her into a wall not realising there is a nail in the wall and he accidentally cuts her head on it. James panics and runs out of the class knocking over his teacher in the process When James gets home he finds his mum drinking with Ron even though she's not meant to drink while taking her painkillers, Gwen tells James to go pick up Lauren and get something for tea on the way back. After getting food and picking up Lauren, Samantha's brother confronts James and shoves him up against the wall and beats him up. When James gets home he finds his mother dead on the sofa he calls an ambulance and gets put into care with his sister lauren . The next morning Ron comes to pick up Lauren but leaves James at Nebraska house sharing a room with CHERUB agent Kyle Blueman. James meets a rough group of people at his new school who he immediately befriends and starts to hang out with after school, This new group of friends pressure James into attempting to steal a 24 pack of beer from the local off-licence only to have the door held shut by his friends as he attempts to make his escape with the beer. After James has been cautioned by the police and returns to Nebraska house he wakes up at the Cherub campus, James passes all the enterance tests and starts training for basic training by running laps and learning to swim with Amy Collins When James starts Basic training he is deliberately paired with Kerry Chang who helps him through the tough 100 day course with little tips as she had already started and failed basic training due to her shattered kneecap, in return James vowed to look after her kneecap in training exercises. After passing Basic training James spends months waiting for a mission and is rewarded with a low risk mission to protect petrocon from the residents of fort harmony james befriends Brian Bungle Evans, Sebastian and his brother. Jmes discovers Fire and Worlds workshop and finds out that they're using remote control cars to immunise hotel employees against anthrax before attempting to release the deadly version on the day of Petrocon. Ewart suspect James may have contracted anthrax while searching the lab and makes sure every precaution is taken to make James survive by injecting him with a wide variety of drugs, although it turns out that James hadn't contracted anthrax so he returns to fort harmony for the end of the mission . While sleeping at sebastians van Fort Harmony is raided by the police and all the residents are evicted so James returns to the CHERUB campus and is rewarded for his excellent performance with his Navy shirt Class A James starts this on a training mission with Bruce Norris and after an awfull performance he gets beaten by Kerry and Gabrielle and forced onto a emergency fitness programme to raise his fitness levels. James goes on a mission to infiltrate Keith Moores Gang KMG as a courier and work his way up and also to befriend Keith Moore Jr, his overall aim being to help operation SNORT to destroy KMG and gain info on the Cocaine suppliers the drug cartell Lambayeke. James is joined on this Mission by Kerry, Kyle and Nicole with Zara and Ewart Asker posing as their parents and acting as their mission controller. James befiends Junior and starts working as a drug courier delivering drugs around his area and getting given a 10% fee .After Kerry makes a breakthrough several members of KMG are Jailed and Keith plans to meet with Lambayeke in miami while on his annual holiday he also decides to take james with him to look after junior if things go awry James tells Kerry that he really likes her and she agreees to go out with him on the condition that he stays clean The Lambayekke cartell attempt to steal Keiths money and try to capture James and junior but they were on the beach having a midnight boxing match. Junior runs and James kills a member of the cartell in self defence and narowly avoids several bullets in his escape attempt Keith Moore is put in Jail and James is praised for yet another excellent performance Maximum security James gets into a fight with a group of local teens at the bowling alley because they are acting aggressive towards Gabrielle and being racist, James is also feeling down because kerry is on a mission and he misses her. Mac punnishes the group by making them go on recruitment missions in care homes, but James is offered a more imprortant mission and is allowed to go on that instead . His Mission is to track down Weapon smuggler Jane Oxford by befriending her son inside the maximum security prison Arizona Max and helping him escape to gain Jane's trust. Dave Moss accompanies him on this Mission to keep him safe and assist in the escape The Night James enters the group cell he and Dave get into a confrontation with two inmates james gets carried away and severly injures an inmate. Dave is blamed and shot with a baton round and stuck in the hole with his injuries underestimated and he has to be pulled from the mission. James befriends Curtis and his two protecters Elwood and Kirch and he immediately starts talking about escape with Curtis. James and Curtis escape Arizona Max and are picked up by Lauren who had recently passed basic training and the three of them sucsessfully escape to los angeles where Curtis' dad lives. Jane arranges for new fake passports and temporary accomadation with Curtis' cousins and janes plans are followed untill she sends someone to killl James and Lauren but James was following Curtis and Lauren escaped the assaultant by sticking a biro in his neck James' FBI contacts trace curtis and capture Jane Oxford but James is critiscised for reckless driving The Killing James starts off on a small mission to infiltrate a school and check the headmasters paperwork to see if he has and links with help earth with Shakeel he is filling in for Callum O'reily who came down with the flu. James captains his team of Lauren, Bethany, Jake and Dana in a training exercise where they fight in an urban environment using a new type of simulation weapon more powerfull than a paintball gun James has a fight with Kerry after the exercise and is extremely annoyed when he loses his temper and takes it out on Andy Lagan a new kid by slapping him in the face. James goes on a mission to discover the source of Leonid Tarasov's a small time crooks new found wealth, he is with Dave Moss who acts as his guardian and an older brother during the mission. James befriends his neighbor hanna and leonid tarasovs son and discovers that a rogue police officer killed hanna's brother and stole his money and the info he illegally obtaineed and sold it on splitting the profit with Tarasov. After returning James is eventually forgiven by his friends and they start speaking again but he doesn't get back together with Kerry Divine Madness James, Lauren and Dana go on a mission to Australia to infiltrate the Survivors a Cult who fanatically worship Joel Reagan and believe the end of the world is coming and build a huge ark to house the best of humanity and keep them safe Chloe goes with them as their mission controller and acts as their mother . The Family start of by going to meetings then going to live in the local survivors compound where they are worked hard and have to do a lot of charity work. When James is involved in a confrontation at the old folks home he saves a survivor leaders lives but after the drama he and Lauren are sent to the master ark in Australia where he befriends Rathbone Reagan Joels youngest son and they discover that joels wife susie is having an affair with Brian Evans who is a major part in Help earth the terrorist group dedicated to environmental protection The Australian SAS organised an attack unfortunately it was the same night that susie killed joel so the survivors thought the apocolypse was coming and james and Lauren helped a group of infants escape James was praised but Lauren was given a Black shirt for saving the toddlers Man vs Beast James goes on a mission to infiltrate and shut down an extreme animal rights movement called the AFM that uses violence as a means to stop people working for a company that does animal testing, they start of by joining a less important animal rights group who doesnt use violence and then they use violence to get noticed by the AFM James is accepted into the AFM and has to pass an enterance test of burning a fleet of cars that deliver animals using Napalm , after this James in an accepted member. James is chosen to Help the leaders of the AFM in their endevour to capture a TV chef and feed him his brand of kitchen cleaner because he fed it to rabbits to prove that it was child safe. James died his hair and changed his appearance and went on a live TV show with a gun and kidnapped the chef . After transferring the chef to another group of AFM including Kyle ,James is sent to wait with the two other people who assisted him in the kidnapping he knocks them both out and ties them up. James succesfully calls the CHERUB campus to contact so he knows what do and how to escape . The Fall James starts off on a mission in russia to shut down Denis Obidin a powerfull man who owns a huge portion of land and controls a whole city. The FBI agents James is working with are meant to return after a meeting with Obidin but The Agents killed obidin, took his money and left James for Obidins brother the chief of police to kill . James is at his home when Three men barge in and attempts to kill him James knocks out two and shoots the third ,he escpaes down the fire escape, James uses his survival training to steal a phone and get food and water, however there is a bounty on his head and he is captured by a group of youths who break his nose and kick him in the testicles. James is found by an FBI operative working in Russia who shows him the tape of Denis being killed and cleans his injuries and checkd him out , he also lets James use his satellite phone to call his mission controller Ewart Asker who arranges to be flown out and rescue James. When James arrives back at campus he is suspended from missions and put under investigation about the fiasco of a mission. James looks through Ewarts files to see if he is doing the best job he can and he is caught by Dana who decides to help him they go back to James' room and Dana taks her top off and starts kissing James when Lauren walks in and tells kerry , Kerry breaks up with James and he starts going out with Dana .Together they find out what Ewart is doing and save his life James and Dana get their black shirt. Mad Dogs James goes on a mission with Bruce to become friends with Junior Moore again and infiltrate the Mad Dogs gang led by Sasha. James works with Wheels and does many robberies he also works for Sasha directly by watching a cold front with Bruce . James helps Sasha and the Kruger brothers heist money off the pack of a plane .James also lost his virginity in this book with Sasha's daughter while Bruce plants microphones in Sasha's house The sleepwalker James modifys a golf buggy to race against Shakeel his team wins. James has been assigned his work experience with his former girlfriend, Kerry, at the Deluxe Chicken restaurant. They seem to get along and are invited to a club by a co-worker called Gemma and her boyfriend Danny, a worker at the club. James, Dana, and Kerry go and have a good time, but James discovers Danny pushing Gemma about. He has a fight with Danny. On the last day of their work experience Gemma shows up with a black eye and she tells Kerry it was Danny that gave her the black eye. Outside, James meets Danny and they have a verbal fight but although Danny wants to start a fight, James is not eager to have another row with him because of his position over Gemma. Danny calls Gemma and pulls her hair to taunt James, but it is Kerry who rushes to attack him, and James, seeing that Kerry is outnumbered by Danny and his goons, rushes to aid her. The police are called and James is arrested. Zara, the CHERUB chairwoman, finds out and uses her status to free James from prison. She then sentences Kerry and James punishment laps and hours of decorating service, with Kerry getting more severe punishments because she started the fight. On their break Kerry and James talk about how they still have chemistry with each other but Kerry does not have it with her partner, Bruce. They start to kiss and James cups his hand around Kerry's breast, while Kerry places her hand on James buttocks and James pushes her against a wall but then explains to her he wants to stay faithfull. When he goes out to continue painting he was shocked with himself, Kerry handed him her body and he turned it down, because after messing up with Kerry so many times, he wanted to be faithful to Dana. Kerry is surprised, but understands. The General James gets back from a mission about a anarchist group that start a riot where he has to shut them down. When he gets back he discovers that Dana has been cheationg on him with Michael Hendry he proceeds to attempt an assault on Michael but he is huge and James would have been beaten if not for the intervention of Bruce and Kyle . James goes on the training exercise at Fort Reagan and takes part in Kazakovs plan to poison the US troops water supply and riot with the other participants of the exercise. The exercise is restarted but James and Kazakov are sent home because for their own safety. Kazakov convinces James to go back to Las Vegas with him to use his Math Skills to count cards and win moiney.Theu win approximately $90,000 but are also caught Kazakov escapes with the money and James has to evade the guards chasing him and escape on the above ground train system by assaulting a civillian. Lauren confronts James at Campus about stealing the money she knows because it was reported in America and she Recognised his Nike cap and card counting skills. Lauren is angry at him for hurting someone for no reason. Brigands M.C. James is sent on a big mission to infiltrate the Brigands and find out about their weapon smuggling system. James starts off by getting a Motorbike and befriending a few bike nuts and Brigands that worked in the bike garage. James moves up to a much more powerfull bike and goes on a rally going behind the slasher boys. James makes a lot of friends by saving a Brigands life in the fight at the stop he also defended the Brigands wifes and kids when they were at the Tea Party Earning Der Führer's respect. James finds out how the Brigands smuggle weapons and reports it to Chloe his mission controller. Shadow Wave James helps Kyle perform his plan to hummiliate Tan Abdullah by making fake offers and catching him saying something incriminating james manages to get the chip with the conversation on to Lauren who is staying in the same place as Tan , Lauren then manages to get the info to Kyle Personality and Skills James is usually a laid back funny individual, although he is easily wound up and has a tendency to lash out at people when they are in the wrong place at the wrong time, James is also quite lazy and a notorious womaniser who cares very little for other peoples feelings. James is stocky, which makes him strong but also prone to weight gain. He must run regularly and watch his diet to keep in shape. James is very good at Combat and is known to be a third dan black belt in karate he is very strong although he has slower reflexes than some and struggles against faster opponents. James is quite intelligent although he is lazy in school and only really tries in math which he has a natural aptitude for. James has an IQ of 153 Category:Popular Category:CHERUB Agent Category:CHERUB Staff